


Ruins

by jenojaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Breathplay, Choking, Drunk Sex, House Party, M/M, PWP, Sub!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojaemin/pseuds/jenojaemin
Summary: Taeyong didn’t kiss back - not at first - but he didn’t pull away, either. When Jaehyun looked at him worried he had done something wrong - worried he could tell he was straight from the way he kissed, worried he could tell there was a slight disgust in it from years of believing he was - but Jaehyun was greeted by no smile, not even a shred kindness in his black eyes - but lust. Pure, absolutely hunger. His hands were cold and bony when they pressed against Jaehyun’s soft cheeks, his eyes half lidded, his breath heavy.“I want you to ruin me.”God, it would be an honour.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi.
> 
> I really haven’t posted anything in a year, but after casually listening to NCT since debut I finally decided to stan this month and well.... If someone doesn’t fuck Taeyong I’ll go insane, so I wrote this.
> 
> I’ve never written NCT or Jaeyong but it was fun, and there definitely will be more coming soon I’m a little rusty so I’m sorry if this isn’t the best fic ever, but I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I did intend this to be a part of a larger work but abandoned the idea half way, so it starts kinda abruptly, sorry! 
> 
> Let me know if you like it, feedback is always appreciated. XX

“You look sad.” That’s a different one - but something Jaehyun hadn’t heard from him before. 

Sicheng was a classmate turned coworker turned friend. And since Jaehyun didn’t have many to begin with anyone he was even remotely personable with was considered a friend. He was a good guy though, and one of the more kind ones in his small circle. 

“Just tired, I guess.” Jaehyun mutters back, stacking another receipt atop the holder. If you asked him who he had just served, what they ate or even just amount of people, he couldn’t tell you. It’s just all autopilot the second he steps into work. His entire life might very well be, too. 

“I have exams ya’know? What’s your excuse?” Sicheng laughs, not really close enough to the elder to understand the guilt that came along with not pursuing post secondary education. It wasn’t meant as a dig, though, so Jaehyun only shrugs, and gives a bit of a laugh, albeit forced. 

It’s 11:56 - close enough. There’s one table who’s yet to finish up but they’re not in Jaehyun’s serving area, so he unties his apron and grabs his things as quickly as possible, only giving a wave to his coworker behind his back as he steps out of the restaurant. 

Jaehyun’s already got his music blasting in his ears and a cigarette lit when Sicheng comes bounding out of the restaurant. “Jae!” He calls, and Jaehyun feigns deafness, but the kid eventually catches up, and rips his earbuds out. “Are you busy tomorrow night?” Sicheng beams - god he had such a stupid smile. Cute, but still stupid. 

Jaehyun only glares, and asks, “Why?”

He’s still smiling. “You know Yukhei right? Uhh... Lucas? That exchange student from third year or whatever?”

Jaehyun thinks for a second, internally chuckling Sicheng’s change in tone between languages. “Uh, yeah? I mean I’m not close with him I just-“

Of course, he’s interrupted, not really caring for his friends response anyways. “Ok - cool. I don’t know him. I mean I know him but I never hung out with him so it’d be weird to just show up. I mean he probably wouldn’t care - I’m sure a lot of people are gonna be there - but I don’t wanna be weird, ya’know?”

Sicheng is a walking stress migraine. “Huh? Show up where?”

“Oh!” There’s the realization. “He’s legal on Friday. Like for drinking? He’s throwing a party. I know Ten knows him but I think Ten kinda hates me after that whole beer pong incident-“ The younger boy shakes his head, realizing he’s rambling again. “Anyways, you wanna go? There’s free booze. And girls. Don’t worry, there will be girls.”

Jaehyun sighs. Not much seems that interesting about any invitation he’s received lately. He could be invited to the oscars and grammy’s and spend a large amount of time considering if it’s worth giving up his Friday night spent doing nothing for. But realizing it’s probably his own stupid depressive episode he got himself into that caused the disinterest, he agrees. It would be good for him. “Yeah, sure. Sounds fun. Text me bout it, alright?”

Sicheng’s stupid smile is even more ridiculous now, and he thanks Jaehyun five more times before sprinting back into the restaurant to inevitably be yelled at by their supervisor Taeil. Not that it matters, he’ll probably be there too. 

Its been awhile since Jaehyun had been to a party, or even any kind of social gathering that didn’t include his relatives talking about their various health conditions and fighting over politics. While he wasn’t really looking forward to babysitting the lightweight that was Dong Sicheng the whole time it definitely wouldn’t be a horrible idea to go. Maybe it’ll spark something in those long diffused embers he had been fussing over the past few months. Maybe he’ll get laid. At least, without fail, he’ll get drunk, and that’s not a bad conclusion to a Friday night. Besides, he hadn’t seen Lucas in ages, and the kid was rich as hell, so the party would definitely be an experience, whether he enjoyed it or not. 

When the evening of the party finally rolls around Jaehyun is still in bed. Usually on his days off the only sunlight he sees is the beams that sneak in through his curtains. Unless he had a prior engagement - which was not often - Jaehyun happily spent the entire day in bed. He debates not answering the door for a moment, then remembers Sicheng’s excited smile when he agreed to the outing. He didn’t want to disappoint. 

Sicheng looks absolutely ridiculous when he opens his door, but he clearly thinks he’s hot shit, so Jaehyun doesn’t mention it, only eyes him as they walk down the block together. He’s got a leather bomber on and two other layered, patterned shirts underneath - hell, there might even be a designer belt, too. Not a horrible outfit, but he was always a ‘jeans and t shirt’ kind of guy, so seeing him dressed up - and confident because of it - was such a sight it was nearly comical. At least he’ll have something to gossip about with Ten as they both inevitably end up shit talking with each other for half the night (because, yes, he was still pissed about the beer pong incident). And besides, Jaehyun wasn’t much better when it came to fashion, at least Sicheng had the nerve to try something new - Jaehyun had been wearing the same jeans for probably a week now. But he added a denim jacket and a necklace, so he at least felt like he tried. 

Yes, Lucas was rich. He was rich in high school and he was still rich now - probably more so. Jaehyun didn’t even know what he did but kid was gorgeous so he probably landed some kind of modelling gig, it wouldn’t be surprising, especially given the beautiful faces in the crowd. Stepping into his home Jaehyun immediately felt sick. It wasn’t even 9:30 and the place already smelled of booze and smoke and his ears already rung from the blaring music. People he had never seen before and probably would never see again brushed past him, talking loudly, clinking glasses, laughing shrilly - he felt absolutely nauseous. The first shot he was offered was followed by 3 more. It did the trick well enough, for the time being at least. 

Sicheng eventually found his way to another group of people, leaving Jaehyun alone in some corner on a very modern chair/stool/shelf type thing made of red leather that creaked when he sat against it and made his ass fall asleep. He sipped his beer, and people watched, feeling as sad and as tired as his friends had been telling him he did lately. A change of scenery didn’t quite do the trick of easing his moodiness. 

The night was a boozy blur of EDM House music and party goers attempting to speak over it. His friends came and went. Johnny came by they talked about nothing for what seemed like an hour, struggling to keep a conversation going as the elder insisted on speaking English with him, despite not using the language for years save for his times hanging out with Johnny himself. Ten came by, consoled him a bit because he could tell he wasn’t feeling the party, but left once some J-Rock looking guy with Jell-O shots and a belly button ring came by - he didn’t drink, but it probably wasn’t the shots he was chasing. And the night went on. One friend after another, spotting Jaehyun, talking at him, and then leaving. 

He felt like he was witnessing his own wake, having everyone he ever knew come say their piece about how boring their relationship had been. Reminiscing over times that were never all that fun to begin with. Only to inflate their own egos, not caring a bit about the corpse in front of them. And then leaving, waiting for him to be dumped six feet under, dissolving into dust. Somehow the thought didn’t even upset him - it was almost... Funny. Somehow. Morbid. He gets another beer. 

When Jaehyun decides he’s had enough of drinking shit liquor and people watching for the next decade of his life he stumbles through the party, the music slower, more sensual now as excited 20 somethings progressed from jumping and laughing to grinding on anything with a pulse. Thankfully, Sicheng’s bright blonde, mushroom shaped head wasn’t hard to find across the room, and Jaehyun waited through the crowd, smelling of smoke and sex only to witness something else that was impossible to miss. 

It had been hours. He wasn’t sure - it was definitely morning and it had been morning for awhile now. Yet somehow, from his perch in the corner, among the countless faces, Jaehyun hadn’t seen him once. He knew he didn’t - because you could not forget that face. 

He was almost alien. Other worldly - ethereal. Fluffy white hair, probably a mess from where it had been neatly styled earlier. Silver piercings and a leather jacket and this fucking laugh. Sweet and deep and gut wrenching, his cheeks rounded and slightly flushed, even under the neon lights where the group stood. He laughed again - Sicheng said something funny for once, and the circle roared. And Jaehyun froze in his tracks as that laugh faded into a soft smile - his pulse was nowhere to be found when the man he had been staring at clearly sensed eyes on him - though with how he looked Jaehyun was sure he must be use to it. 

His eyes were pitch black as the night sky, and Jaehyun dreamed of being a cosmonaut. 

“Jae!” Sicheng’s piercing voice brought out of his trance as always. He was smiling, and flushed red from too much liquor, and dragged Jaehyun by his bicep till he was standing within the circle of strangers. Though he could’ve known all of them - he didn’t look at anyone besides the man with the galaxy eyes. 

He was leaning against a marble pillar in the entranceway, his head back as he exhaled smoke, and when he took another drag of his cigarette, locking eyes with Jaehyun once more, he knew he wasn’t crazy. He wasn’t just looking at him like a stranger - he was interested. Jaehyun realized, yeah, maybe he was too. He’s sure everyone in the world would be if he looked at them with those eyes. 

Sicheng is talking about something - some story from work nobody actually cares about - patting his coworker occasionally whenever his role in the story comes up. Jaehyun can’t hear anything except his own blood pumping through his skull as he battles in a staring contest with this gorgeous stranger. He doesn’t look away first, but somehow still loses, as the other man’s gaze trails down his body from his eyes to his toes and back up, so heavy Jaehyun could swear he felt the warmth of his touch scanning over his clammy skin. “Introduce me.” He interrupts, nodding his head into his prey’s direction - though no one is offended it seems. Sicheng is just excited. 

“Ah! Jung Jaehyun! Have you not met?” Sicheng smiles, draping himself over the elders shoulder, speaking too loud in his ringing ears. 

The stranger makes a low hum, eyeing him once more, faster this time. “I think I’d remember.” And there’s no emotion on his face, but it’s as if his eyes smirk, holding Jaehyun’s gaze till his knees wobble. It’s probably just the alcohol. It couldn’t have been complimentary - definitely not flirtatious. The night couldn’t be headed this way. 

“Ah!” Sicheng says excitedly, proud to explain everything about Jaehyun that would definitely turn the stranger off him. But before he can get anything too embarrassing out, Ten is harassing him, being held back by the guy with the belly button ring until a group gathers, and leaves Jaehyun alone with an angel. 

The world seems to quiet down despite the noise nearly meters away. But for the first time in a long time - Jaehyun’s mind feels clear. He feels something. He’s not sure what, but it’s more than he’s felt in months. And he wants more of it. More of _him._

The stranger smiles at him, dropping his cigarette in an abandoned drink before extending his elegant hand forward. “Taeyong.” He offers, his palm warm and fingers rough against Jaehyun’s clammy hand. And when their handshake is over, he - Taeyong - smiles, nods his head in the direction of the door, and says, “Let’s take a walk.” 

By the time the two have made it to leaning against the glass walls of the balcony Jaehyun is thanking god his legs haven’t given out from the liquor or just Taeyong’s presence itself. The latter was definitely more intoxicating - and he seemed to know that, and like it, too. Taeyong’s smiling at him with another cigarette between this teeth like he could unhinge his jaw and swallow him whole any second - and Jaehyun would thank him for it. 

“Do you wanna play with me?” The elder eyes him, swatting his hand in the air after Jaehyun only stares in silence. He shakes his head, laughs, and pulls out his cigarettes. “Nah, you’re too cute.”

“Yes.” Jaehyun spits as soon as he sees even a fragment of interest fade from the strangers eyes. “I’m - play. Yeah. I want to.” He sputters, assuring he meant the former and hopefully not seeming cocky claiming he is, in fact, too cute. He’s not entirely sure what he’s agreed to, but he knows he wants it more than anything in the world. 

“Are you sure?” Taeyong asks, his brow raised in slight confusion at Jaehyun’s response.

“What?” Maybe playing along wasn’t the best choice. He hangs his head, rubs his palm against the back of his neck and manages to confess, “I don’t - what do you mean by play...?”

Taeyong snorts. Almost rudely - judgementally, for sure. _Stupid kid._ He shakes his head once more, his light hair dancing against the back night, blending seamlessly with the strings of smoke from his abandoned cigarette. He was a different state of matter all together. 

“I think you know.” The elder chuckles, His eyes scan over Jaehyun’s body, biting his lip into a devilish smile as he meets his eyes again. He doesn’t need to explain. He knows. And he wants it, even if he never had wanted it before. 

“Okay.” Jaehyun agrees, a million thoughts as to what he might do with his new toy, his brain only a cloud of booze and Taeyong’s dark eyes on his. “Let’s - uh...”

Jaehyun stares at Taeyong for a few moments longer, calculating his next move. He’s insignificant after all, but this stranger - a man he knew for not even a sliver of time in the grand scheme of the world - is looking at him like the entire planet resides within his eyes. As is Jaehyun was suddenly important - no - he was the _only_ important thing. Taeyong couldn’t see anything beyond Jaehyun, gnawing at his pink lips in anticipation at the younger fought his internal battle. His decision was made the second the stranger opened his mouth again, “Jaehyun...” - god what a blessing it was to hear his own name on those lips.

Taeyong didn’t kiss back - not at first - but he didn’t pull away, either. When Jaehyun looked at him worried he had done something wrong - worried he could tell he was straight from the way he kissed, worried he could tell there was a slight disgust in it from years of believing he was - but Jaehyun was greeted by no smile, not even a shred kindness in his black eyes - but lust. Pure, absolutely hunger. His hands were cold and bony when they pressed against Jaehyun’s soft cheeks, his eyes half lidded, his breath heavy. _“I want you to ruin me.”_ God, it would be an honour. 

Jaehyun begins to feel woozy as they kiss for what seems like eternity, expecting more faster but not daring to make the first move . Taeyong seemingly, despite his clear interest in submission, is frustrated by this, as pulls his lips from the taller man, gives a harsh pant, and grabs his wrist to drag him through crowded, sticky halls, licking at his mouth any chance he got. He could hardly walk in the darkness and his drunkenness. Just the idea. _Ruin me._ He shivered. Nothing had ever made him feel this way. Nothing - no one. It was him. It was all Taeyong. Whatever the hell he was. 

Taeyong’s mouth was hot on his as they scrambled awkwardly through the dwindling house party, every attendee only a blur in the background of their new formed world together. They found a room, Lucas’ or his parents - someone’s, neither of them cared who’s - and Taeyong locked the door. 

Jaehyun had never been the one to take charge in relationships. In the very few instances he had a chance he always just let things flow the way they seemed to want to. Because they didn’t excite him. It was fun - sure. Physically it felt nice. He had a few girlfriends over the past years, all of them sweet, kind. But all of them seemed more turned on by him than he ever had been by any person. The sex was fine. The relationship was fine. So he never took the lead - because nobody asked, and it was fine the way it was. 

But Taeyong - this absolute serpent of a human being - writhed with every touch. He whined and keened and pressed his body flush against the younger’s till Jaehyun forgot he ever even thought he was straight. He wanted to do things he had never even imagined before. He wanted to be an active participate for the first time. 

It’s as if every touch Jaehyun administered intoxicated the older man further. As if he was addicted. He chased kisses and palms and did not let his hands leave Jaehyun’s body for even a second. _Ruin me._

He’s never done this. Never with a guy - but that wasn’t even the biggest thing that was new. He was hard - but moreover, horny. Actually, emotionally, turned on and in need of physical attention from something other than his right hand. He needed a body. He needed Taeyong, and Taeyong seemed just as starved for him, as well. 

When Jaehyun’s knees give out he finds himself falling against a mattress, and two beautiful thighs rest beside his, Taeyong’s body draping over his as he leans down to kiss him once more, his shirt lost along the way to reveal his all too slender waist. “I’ve never... Uh.” His words feel like sand inside his mouth - he doesn’t feel human. Taeyong’s eyes are wide and Jaehyun clarifies. “Uh - not. I’m not a virgin just - uh. I... I’m straight.” 

Taeyong’s worry transforms into a sweet smile as he pets over Jaehyun’s hair, kissing him lightly, with a laugh telling him he doesn’t buy that story for a second. “That’s okay.” He grins. “I can be a girl for you.” Sweet smile - no - sickly smile. Devilish. 

Taeyong’s grinding against him - denim against denim - and he, certainly, is not a girl. And Jaehyun loves it. Maybe it’s because it’s new - because it feels wrong - because he’s drunk and definitely straight. But he feels him. Feels their erections rub together through the thick fabric and it’s the most raunchy thing he had ever experienced. For now, at least. “Can you suck my dick?” Jaehyun blurts, the image of his cock between those perky lips controlling all this thoughts. He can’t tell there’s words coming out of his mouth until they’re gone. 

“God - please.”

There’s no moments going forward, only a blur of skin and sweat that seems to fade with each passing second. But that feeling - Taeyong choking himself on his dick, smiling at him all proud with his mouth a mess. His hands in Taeyong’s hair and - fuck - his fingers in his mouth, inside _him_ , his voice quietly asking for more - more fingers, more, “ _Jaehyun_... Fuck”. And his hips rolling into his palm for some form of pressure as Jaehyun froze the majority of the time, just trying to process it. And his body. His heat. Warmth. Enveloping him as they slot together like puzzle pieces. 

Somehow - Jaehyun couldn’t figure it out - it was if he had been missing Taeyong his whole life. He had been longing for his damp sighs against his neck and his delicate fingers in his hair and his name on those lips he couldn’t let breathe for more than a minute. The heat that surrounded him as he pushed into his taught body. He was so starved for something he had only just tasted. 

Taeyong was so needy, too. Nearly begging - crying for Jaehyun. Clawing at the younger man as he attempts to ask for more - for Jaehyun to move more. To fuck him harder. Deeper. “Please.” He whimpers - _Ruin me._

It was beautiful, the way Taeyong’s body curved. Everything about him was beautiful. The sweat on his chest glinting in the harsh light from the street lamp outside, like flecks of gold on his marble skin, etched to perfect opulence. His hands tugging at Jaehyun’s hair as he pounded into him with reckless abandon. It was like he was electric, and every touch shocked the older man more than the last. 

“Fuck me.” Taeyong breathed, his eyes wide in the dark room and his hands shaking against Jaehyun’s neck. “Fuck me, god - please Jae - I - fuck - I love it. I love it I love it I love it.” He was in near hysterics, panting against Jaehyun so much so that he was overwhelmed - so much so that he couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t think, couldn’t heed his words. So he needed a moment, and with firm hands, he pushes Taeyong back down against the mattress, just to take a breather. 

But there was something he had never seen before in any human beings eyes. It was fire or the devil - something from the depths of hell, certainly. He wanted to eat Jaehyun alive, he was sure of it. The more pressure he gave against the older man’s chest the stronger the flame grew, the louder he moaned, until he let his palms slide to his collarbones, slick with his sweat, and Taeyong was nearly inhuman, looking at him with his eyes lidded, all pupils, and his tongue hanging out, drool down his chin, cheeks bright red. Absolutely, totally fucked out of his mind in ecstasy. He had never made anyone look like that. 

Immediately Taeyong’s hands came to clasp over Jaehyun’s, pressing up further, against his jugular as he keened off the bed. Not even a moment of holding him there, his hands flat against the pale skin of his neck and his thrusts not dwindling for a second - Taeyong comes. Holding Jaehyun’s hands to his neck with both of his own he let out a scream, convulsing and coming hot and wet all over his own stomach and chest. His body tightening - nearly suffocating - and throbbing until Jaehyun followed suit with a low grunt, burying himself deep inside Taeyong as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life - inside that unholy body. Every inch of Taeyong was pure, absolute, sin. 

For a moment nothing moved. Not Jaehyun, not Taeyong - not even the rotation of the solar system. Time stopped. No sound but Jaehyun’s heartbeat in his own ears and Taeyong’s panting below him, his eyes still squeezed shut, and his hands still around Jaehyun’s. The sweat between their bodies melting into each other as Jaehyun scans over the body he just gave his all to, the body he was sure he was madly in love with. 

It takes awhile for anything to happen, they stay frozen in time, tangled in each others limbs for eternity before Taeyong let’s out a deep sigh, and relaxes his body, his hands falling to his sides. 

He’s gorgeous - and no like before. He didn’t hold any power over Jaehyun anymore. He didn’t intimidate him with just a gaze. He was delicate, soft pants coming from his parted lips, a quiet moan as Jaehyun finally released his neck, letting his fingers trail up, over his damp cheeks and into his hair. Jaehyun kisses him, still breathless - mindless. Not a thought in his head past the sight in front of him, and the small sigh into his mouth. 

They stare at each other for all too long, but it’s not uncomfortable. It seems right - necessary even. Jaehyun’s sure Taeyong had nights like this weekly, he was too beautiful to not have slept with half of Seoul, so he tries to not let himself believe this night made him important. But it’s hard. Especially when Taeyong pulls him down for one more kiss, before his arms are wrapped around his broad shoulders, sighing in contentment. “Why didn’t we meet sooner?” He asks. And that’s enough validation that he’s special for Jaehyun. Because he wondered the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The beer pong incident was Sicheng dive bombing an entire beer pong table whilst playing frisbee indoors, causing Ten to lose his winning streak against Johnny. He was mega pissed.
> 
> Also yes Yuta is the belly button ring guy ok bye.


End file.
